


Tales of Ash and Glories

by kalinebogard



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Conspiracy Theories, Cyberpunk, Drama, Fluffy Ending, M/M, MMORPGs, ShinoKiba - Freeform, Suspense
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-30
Updated: 2019-05-30
Packaged: 2020-03-29 19:57:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19026856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kalinebogard/pseuds/kalinebogard
Summary: Tales of Ash and Glories, a história de aventureiros, magos, elfos e hibridos.Um reino onde qualquer um pode se tornar lenda.O lugar onde sonhos se realizam graças à magia e guerreiros poderosos.E que em breve deixará de existir...





	Tales of Ash and Glories

O golpe combinado explodiu em um estrondo acompanhado por fogo e estilhaços, destruindo o grande troll que aterrorizava o vilarejo. O monstro dissolveu-se no ar, bradando juras de vingança que jamais seriam realizadas. Foi derrotado e pagou por todos os seus crimes.

Os poucos espectadores que assistiam a cena cercaram os heróis, ovacionando e agradecendo pela coragem que demonstraram. Estavam livres graças àqueles três, o famoso Time 8, aventureiros que iam de cidade em cidade eliminando o mal e protegendo as pessoas de demônios, monstros e tiranos.

— Vamos embora — Shino decretou, quando notou que a multidão começou a aumentar demais. Não gostava de fama, muito menos de chamar a atenção. Ele trajava um longo manto cinza e verde musgo, com um capuz que encobria seu rosto. Os olhos vinham protegidos por óculos de lente escura. Uma estola litúrgica dourada revelava a poderosa condição de Alto Mago.

— Porra, Shino! — o companheiro exclamou meio decepcionado. Era Sharp Claws, um rapaz mais baixo, de cabelos castanhos bagunçados e marcas de triângulos vermelhos nas faces. Aquele jovem era um híbrido de homem e lobo, tinha orelhas felpudas, presas afiadas e mãos lupinas que se cobriam de pelo castanho a partir dos cotovelos e terminavam em garras (daí vinha o apelido). Além disso, os olhos tinham íris peculiar, mais animalesca do que humana.

Sharp Claws, ao contrário de Shino, adorava estar no centro dos holofotes. Atraía a atenção de todos onde chegava e sempre cobrava os louros por derrotar seus inimigos. Era um arrogante exibido, a alma do Time 8.

— Vamos encontrar o próximo inimigo…? — a pergunta foi feita por Solskinn, terceira integrante do grupo. Uma elfo de baixa estatura, de cabelos longos e negros, olhos perolados impressionantes e sorriso doce. Era a única que levava uma arma: uma espada ocidental de punho preto — Tenho certeza que será mais forte do que esse.

Depois de tantos anos juntos, se conheciam bem. Sabiam o jeito de levar Sharp Claws, principalmente quando ele se empolgava com as glórias e queria ficar um pouco mais na cidade. Por padrão, sempre havia comemorações com comida farta e bebida a vontade.

— Tudo bem — o garoto cruzou as mãos atrás da cabeça — Pode ser, sou voto vencido!

Solskinn trocou um olhar de entendimento com Shino. Os três se despediram dos aldeões e seguiram pela estrada deserta. Tão logo se afastaram o bastante, Sharp Claws se aproximou de Shino em duas passadas e segurou-lhe a mão.

— Tudo bem fazer isso agora? — perguntou sem olhar direto para o mago.

— Sim.

— Preciso resolver algumas coisas! — Solskinn disfarçou com graça a escapada. Um movimento rápido de sua mão fez o corpo brilhar e a elfo desapareceu em uma nuvem de pura magia.

— Você também tem algo pra fazer? — Sharp Claws indagou.

— Não — Shino respondeu — Posso ficar um pouco mais.

— Que ótimo! — as orelhas apontaram para cima, coisa que acontecia quando ele estava feliz. Se tivesse uma cauda, com certeza, ela estaria balançando de um lado para o outro, denunciando seus sentimentos!

Saíram da estrada deserta e foram se sentar debaixo de uma árvore frutífera. Shino sentou-se e recostou-se no tronco da árvore, de modo que Sharp Claws pudesse usar suas pernas como travesseiro do jeito que ele tanto gostava. Mas o hibrido só foi se acomodar depois de apanhar algumas frutas. Estavam tão bonitas, pareciam saborosas!

— Ne! — exclamou antes de dar uma bela mordida na polpa vermelha e suculenta — Pensei que esse troll daria mais trabalho. Ou a gente que já tá foda pra caralho e derrota qualquer inimigo sem problemas?

— Creio ser a segunda opção — Shino respondeu tranquilo. A mão moveu-se quase inconsciente e tocou o cabelo rebelde do companheiro, começando um cafuné. Divertiu-se secretamente ao ver as orelhas corresponderem ao toque enquanto Sharp Claws fechava os olhos e suspirava de satisfação. Adorava aquele carinho!

— Será que um dia a gente acha alguém forte pra valer? A gente devia fazer mais missões em conjunto com o Time Lamen. Lembra a vez que o Fox quase perdeu pra Kyuubi? Aquilo que foi batalha!

Shino não respondeu. Para ele, tal lembrança era das piores. Pois foi uma luta em que Fox quase morreu, porém Sharp Claws também terminou ferindo-se horrivelmente, quase perdendo a vida. Foi preciso muita magia e Chakra para protegê-lo e mantê-lo vivo. Preferia enfrentar mil inimigos fracos, sem arriscar a vida de seu companheiro a lutar contra um inimigo poderoso que ferisse aquele garoto.

— OE! Presta atenção em mim, maldito! Me fez falar com o ar, é? — a voz irritada tirou Shino de seus devaneios.

— Me desculpe.

— Hunf.

— Vamos assistir o pôr-do-sol — ele falou, como reforço ao pedido de desculpas.

— Vamos! Faz tempo que não temos tempo de ver o pôr-do-sol — era uma das raras ocasiões quem que Sharp Claws se acalmava e se aquietava. Sempre que a natureza dava seu espetáculo: ao nascer do sol. Ao entardecer. Ao final de uma leve chuva em dias quentes, quando arco-íris riscavam o céu.

Enquanto Sharp Claws assistia a natureza, Shino assistia ao garoto, fascinado com as reações adoravelmente espontâneas. As orelhas felpudas não escondiam nada, uma combinação perfeita com o sorriso infantil. Seu companheiro esbanjava prazer por estar ali, era intenso em tudo, com todos. Por isso Shino adorava a calmaria: por que sentia que lhe era ofertada uma faceta secreta, uma parte do híbrido que ninguém mais conhecia.

Se pudesse, Shino ficaria ali para sempre.

Mas, infelizmente, ele não podia.

O sol descia no horizonte, quase alcançando a linha em que a estrada parecia desaparecer, quando o menu flutuante apareceu na tela indicando que era a hora programada anteriormente e o avatar de Shino fez o logout.

—--

Com um suspiro, Aburame Shino levantou-se da cama e sentou-se no colchão. Na sua frente, o mesmo menu flutuante aparecia, lumiando em prateado com várias opções. Eram seis horas da manhã, precisava levantar-se para trabalhar.

Depois de dez anos jogando “Tales of Ash and Glories”, já estava acostumado com o choque de fuso horário. Na Realidade Virtual, a campanha tinha sido durante o dia, sua mente jogava a partida enquanto o corpo dormia e descansava. Graças ao Neuro-Paliador, um implante que separava o Fator Consciência do ImpulsIncs, tecnologia revolucionária na época, já completamente obsoleta por novas atualizações.

Nos dias atuais, grande parte da população substituiu o Fator Consciência por um Dual Consciência, programa que permitia que a mente focasse em duas situações adversas ao mesmo tempo: uma pessoa poderia jogar online e trabalhar em simultâneo, o implante processava as informações no cérebro como se ocorressem em momentos separados do dia, ganhando tempo com eficiência, evitando estática mental.

Mas tal tecnologia era avançada demais para o amado jogo de Shino. O rapaz preferia continuar com a versão antiga, a única que dava acesso ao Ashglo.

Nunca pensou que levaria um jogo tão a sério, acessando-o todos os dias da última década. Quando criou seu avatar, Shino usou o nome real, porque não sabia nada de jogos e imaginou que levaria “Game Over” rápido. Naquela plataforma virtual, perder a vida significava ban eterno. Não poderia criar outro avatar para regressar.

No fim, foi sorteado para participar do Time 8 (nome dado por Sharp Claws, autodeclarado líder do grupo) divertindo-se um bocado, criando apego aos outros dois jogadores. E se apaixonando por um.

Que piada.

Incomodado com o rumo dos pensamentos, Shino tentou focar em assuntos mais urgente. Foi ao banheiro lavar-se e trocar de roupa. Morava em um grande apartamento, confortável e de designer clean. Tudo exalava organização e comodidade; sendo a cozinha, de longe o melhor cômodo. Shino amava cozinhar.

Enquanto preparava o próprio café, acionou o Neuro-Menu outra vez. Tal recurso criado pela New Word Technology no por volta do ano 2035 revolucionou o mundo, agilizou processos e unificou sistemas ao utilizar as sinapses para controlar tarefas virtualmente, usando o menu como ponte de acesso. Graças a um acordo com inúmeros governos, todo recém-nascido recebia o implante neural e aprendia a usar os recursos através de uma interface infantil que mudava e se adaptava até a idade adulta. Não existia pessoa sem um Neuro-Menu, ao menos nas nações consideradas desenvolvidas.

Selecionou a área de notificações e foi para o e-mail pessoal. Suspirou ao ver o grande número de spam. O aplicativo de filtragem mental estava desregulado de novo, teria que buscar uma atualização na Neuro-Web.

Apagou todas as mensagens indesejadas. Respondeu o contato do pai, homem aposentado que viajava e conhecia o mundo, depois de uma vida de trabalho duro.

Ao sentar para comer, abriu a tela de novidades. Já tinha tags pré-cadastradas para ver somente reportagens de seu interesse.

O conflito nas Américas piorou, como se fosse possível. O Sul anunciou uma ofensiva contra os EUA que podia acabar acertando o Canadá. A tensão estava palpável em cada palavra do artigo.

A Nação Soberana da Rússia chamava a atenção para avanços no trato da Dark Matter. Porém vinha proclamando tais avanços desde que Shino era criança. E não saia das falácias.

Os Emirados Árabes continuavam no domínio do que restava do petróleo, abusando nos preços do barril.

O Japão não sofria dano direto de tal prática, pois vinha se adaptando a escassez do combustível desde antes da explosão tecnológica no início dos anos 2043. Infelizmente sofria de modo indireto, porque o cenário global influenciava a todos os demais países.

Leu mais algumas notícias de pouco interesse, ao fim do café da manhã mandou uma mensagem para a Distribuidora Alimentícia. Encomendou legumes e frutas frescas, agendando a entrega para as onze horas da manhã, para usá-las na preparação do almoço. Recebeu um aviso da lavanderia, informando que sua roupas foram entregues conforme o pedido.

Foi verificar a entrada do apartamento e notou o pacote típico da lavanderia pendurado no gancho do correio. Excelente.

Eram quase oito horas quando se recolheu ao escritório. Mudou a conexão para a linha do trabalho, de uso restrito e mais seguro que a pessoal. O Neuro-Menu mudou para a cor azul claro. Shino trabalhava como revisor em uma editora de grande porte. Atualmente acompanhava o trabalho de seis escritores e uma novelista. Além disso, revisava a tradução de alguns artigos estrangeiros como freelance.

Verificando a correspondência, percebeu que havia recebido o capítulo novo do livro de Iruka-sensei. Dois resumos de Kurenai-sensei, refeitos de acordo com as orientações dele. E nada de notícias de Tsunade-sensei.

Ela era sua cliente de maior prestígio, uma novelista especializada em cosmoerótico, cujas novels batiam a marca das oitocentas mil cópias. Era terceira autora mais vendida da editora, porém uma pessoa de trato problemático, que furava prazos e bebia muito. Shino parecia o único capaz de lidar com ela, trabalhando com a mulher por dois anos. Os outros revisores não aguentavam seis meses.

Tsunade-sensei também era a única autora que obrigava Shino a um contato mais estreito. As vezes precisava ligar para ela ou mesmo requisitar uma neuro-conferência, para que não estourasse (ainda mais) os prazos apertados.

Por volta de onze horas recebeu a notificação de que as frutas e legumes estavam entregues, aviso que chegou quase concomitante com o alerta de débito em conta. Deslogou da conta restrita, o sistema voltou automaticamente para a conexão pessoal.

Ocultou o Neuro-Menu para poder cozinhar seu próprio almoço. Após a refeição, passou o resto da tarde revisando o capítulo de Iruka-sensei, prioridade porque o prazo estava prestes a estourar.

Seguia aquela rotina todos os dias, de segunda a sábado, deixando apenas o domingo para relaxar um pouco. E parecia mais um dia normal, porém certas coisas não se prevê chegando. Tinha acabado de finalizar o trabalho por volta de seis horas da tarde. Tão logo encerrou a conexão oficial, e um alerta em vermelho apareceu em seu Neuro-Menu. Era uma notícia da Eyesight Inc., empresa desenvolvedora do Ashglo.

Shino estranhou. Fazia muito tempo que o jogo caiu de popularidade e a empresa não contatava os usuários nos últimos anos. Abriu a mensagem e não compreendeu bem. Precisou ler e reler algumas vezes até por algum sentido nas palavras.

Era um comunicado padrão a todos os usuários. Por decisão judicial, o jogo seria encerrado.

—--

A primeira coisa que veio a mente de Shino foi que se tratava de um trote. Ou equívoco. Por isso acionou o antivírus e analisou a conexão entre o sistema e seu próprio cérebro, sem encontrar nada de errado.

O passo seguinte foi acessar os canais oficiais da Eyesight. Na página da empresa, na página do jogo e na mídia social encontrou a mesma notícia. “Tales of Ash and Glories” seria desativado por decisão da justiça.

Certa sensação de irrealidade o assaltou.

Por dez longos anos, acessar a plataforma de Realidade Virtual estava em sua rotina. Logava todas as noites, algumas vezes durante o dia. Conheceu pessoas incríveis, viveu aventuras de ficção, se apaixonou…

E agora tudo ia acabar?

Saindo da inércia, resolveu verificar como estavam as coisas direto no Ashglo. Sem perder mais tempo foi para o escritório e sentou-se à escrivaninha. Abriu a tela de acesso ao jogo, e solicitou o login. Por alguns segundos o sistema examinou-lhe o córtex, assinatura neural tão única quanto impressão digital e liberou a entrada no jogo. Cada usuário tinha uma conta única, esse reconhecimento era coringa na hora do ban eterno, impedindo que alguém tentasse trapacear e voltar depois do “Game Over”.

Shino se viu conectado na praça central, ponto em que todos os novos personagens começavam, ao invés de ir direto para a base do Time 8 como acontecia desde que se tornaram aventureiros reconhecidos de Ranking A.

E logou no meio de uma multidão! Parecia estar de volta aos dias do auge de popularidade, quando o jogo tinha milhares de usuários. Pelo visto a recente notícia foi enviada a todos os cadastros e trouxe as pessoas para se despedir.

Ignorou o alerta de mensagem que brilhava no painel flutuante individual de cada avatar. Era óbvio que se tratava da mesma mensagem sobre o fim do jogo.

— S-shino? — a voz de Solskinn chamou a atenção de Shino. Logo notou a amiga se aproximando, com alguma dificuldade por causa da multidão.

— Olá, Solskinn.

— Você está bem? — ela soou preocupada. O coração de Shino apertou.

Seu avatar não podia ter reações físicas, mas estava ligado direto ao cérebro e isso tornava as sensações tão vívidas e reais quanto se sentisse no próprio corpo que jogava sentado no escritório.

— Estou — respondeu soturno. A garota que se logava como elfo sabia o quanto aquele jogo era importante para Shino, por isso se sentiu apreensiva com o comunicado da empresa.

— Podemos nos reunir em algum lugar. Vou chamar Naruto e Ino — ela nem lembrou de usar os apelidos do namorado e da melhor amiga.

— Obrigado — agradeceu antes de dar as costas — Preciso resolver algo importante.

Solskinn estendeu a mão, como se fosse segurar na manga do casaco de Shino, mas desistiu e deixou o braço cair. Ficou triste, muito triste por seu amigo.

Shino afastou-se do ponto de login e foi para a base do Time 8. O lugar era restrito, somente membros tinham acesso. E lá estava a pessoa que ele procurava. Sharp Claws, andando impaciente de um lado para o outro, os braços cruzados e as orelhas felpudas eretas e atentas. Ele reconheceu os passos de Shino e olhou na direção do rapaz, sorrindo imediatamente.

— Oe, maldito! Você demorou! — falou vindo de encontro ao recém-chegado. Parou a certa distância, ao contrário de Shino continuou até estar perto o bastante para abraçá-lo com força, em um gesto atípico. Eles eram um casal que não exibia demonstrações efusivas de afeto — O-oe, Shino! Tudo isso é saudades de mim?

— Sim… — ele respondeu em um sussurro — Como você está?

— Ótimo — Sharp Claws respondeu energético — Pronto pra sair em uma aventura e chutar alguns traseiros! E encher a barriga quando a gente ganhar.

— Parece um bom plano — Shino continuou naquele tom baixinho, sem querer soltar do abraço.

Ele era esse tipo de pessoa, vivendo preso em uma sufocante solidão até entrar em “Tales of Ash and Glories” e conhecer o garoto encantador e único em seus braços, Sharp Claws.

Se apaixonar por ele.

Um simples NPC.

—--

— Se você não me soltar a gente não pode sair em jornada — Sharp Claws riu, sem nem tentar sair do abraço do namorado — Ah, mas temos que esperar a Solskinn, não é?

— Hn.

Sharp Claws era um NPC, um avatar criado pelos desenvolvedores e controlado pelo sistema. Dez anos atrás, os NPCs de Ashglo revolucionaram o cenário tecnológico, sendo considerados as I.A. de maior capacidade e refinamento. Hoje em dia não eram mais grande coisa, nada além de peças em um tabuleiro que pouca gente queria jogar.

Se o jogo fosse desligado…

— O que vai acontecer com você? — Shino afastou-se um pouco e segurou no rosto do garoto hibrido, admirando a face morena, os triângulos gêmeos, a orelha de pelos castanhos, cada detalhe que aprendeu a amar.

— Eu vou ficar cada vez mais forte, ué! E ganhar experiência! — NPCs não sabiam que participavam de um jogo. Para eles o cenário era a realidade e as quests, tudo o que tinham. E o algoritmo de segurança não permitia que agissem fora do personagem. Além de eliminar qualquer processamento de informações sobre a realidade fora do jogo.

NPCs não eram consciência de alguém, não tinham um corpo para onde voltar ao fazer o logout.

Porque NPCs não faziam logout.

— Não precisa ficar com medo — Sharp Claws deu tapinhas nas costas de Shino, que o estreitou com mais força nos braços — Se o monstro for muito forte eu protejo você. Prometo.

O rapaz sentiu a garganta apertar. Ainda que o avatar não tivesse reações físicas; ele sabia com toda certeza do mundo, seu verdadeiro corpo estava chorando.

— Vamos assistir o pôr-do-sol? — Shino pediu. E em pensamento completou: nosso último pôr-do-sol.

— Claro. Podemos adiar a missão pra outro dia! Acho que Solskinn não virá hoje mesmo.

Shino finalmente o libertou, apenas segurou-lhe a mão com carinho e o puxou em direção à algumas árvores. Acomodaram-se daquele jeito de sempre, de onde podiam ver o sol declinar ao longe na estrada.

Ainda era cedo, porém Shino não queria fazer nada que não fosse ficar ao lado de Sharp Claws. Hinata, sua amiga que jogava como Solskinn, não viria. Em respeito a Shino permitiria que os dois se despedissem e que Shino aproveitasse aquele momento. Ela também se apegou ao NPC, pois jogavam juntos há dez anos. Mas nem de perto era o mesmo sentimento que Aburame Shino nutria.

Enquanto ouvia o companheiro fazer planos que nunca se realizaram, sonhar com jornadas que nunca teriam início, Shino só conseguia pensar em como seguiria em frente sem o garoto a quem amava. Tudo foi tão súbito e inesperado. Sentia tristeza pela decisão da empresa, mas ainda estava embotado pela sensação de que tudo era um mal entendido e que no dia seguinte poderia voltar, acessar Tales of Ash and Glories e reencontrar Sharp Claws como se nada tivesse acontecido.

— Nosso grupo devia ter um mascote, o que acha? Seria demais, não?

— Claro. O que você quiser — Shino aceitou a sugestão. Amanhã talvez sequer tivessem um grupo. Talvez Sharp Claws sequer existisse.

Jamais adotariam um mascote.

As horas passaram tão rápido, que Shino teve a impressão de que aquele último encontro durou apenas um segundo. Quando o sol se punha no horizonte, o menu surgiu no ar diante do seu personagem, era um alerta da empresa avisando que a jogabilidade seria cancelada, para que todo o sistema fosse desligado. Aquelas horas foram dadas como tempo para se despedir do cenário. O restante das vinte e quatro horas do prazo judicial seriam ocupadas em procedimentos internos.

— Sharp Claws? — Shino começou a dizer.

— Hn…?

— Eu…

O sistema forçou o logout. Antes que o rapaz pudesse terminar a frase, ele se viu de volta ao próprio quarto.

—--

A constatação veio impiedosa. Shino tentou mais de uma vez relogar na plataforma do jogo, mas o ícone de acesso estava indisponível.

—--

Nos dois dias seguintes, ignorou as mensagens de Hinata, Naruto e Ino. Focou no serviço, como forma de escape, agindo de modo quase automático, porque tudo o que Shino conseguia fazer era pensar no jogo e em porque ele foi desativado.

“Decisão judicial”.

Se deu conta de que precisava saber o porquê. Por que a justiça obrigaria um simples passatempo tão antigo a fechar?

Com essa decisão, ele acionou o Neuro-Menu e abriu a tela de notícias. Pensou em novas tags que substituiriam as pré-programadas.

Tão logo pensou em “Tales of Ash and Glories” e adicionou na navegação, uma chuva de notícias saltaram na tela como janelinhas pop-up.

Os títulos dos artigos jornalísticos fizeram Shino se sentir caindo em algum filme de ficção científica barata. Ele foi cometido por uma vertigem, chegou ao ponto de perder o fôlego.

Então se concentrou e alinhou o esquema mental de modo que as notícias ficassem em uma ordem mais fácil de entender.

Basicamente, a polícia federal da Renovação Europeia realizou uma operação secreta investigando a Eyesight Inc., sob suspeita de manipulação cerebral a nível mundial. De acordo com as descobertas, ao implantar o protótipo do Ashglo, dezenas de jovens sofreram danos neurais que levaram ao coma, fato que seria suficiente para impedir o projeto de seguir em frente caso a sociedade o descobrisse. Para ocultar isso, a empresa apagou a memória de todos os afiliados e soterrou o escândalo por toda aquela década. Se não fossem restos de dados fantasmas no sistema, descobertos quase ao acaso por um hacker, a verdade nunca viria a tona. As famílias das vítimas continuariam acreditando em falsas lembranças implantadas criminosamente e; para a sociedade, tal incidente jamais teria acontecido, pois a Eyesight Inc. simplesmente apagou de suas mentes.

Podia parecer absurdo que a empresa desenvolvedora de um jogo tivesse tanto poder. Porém, a Eyesight não era uma marca qualquer.

Ela era subsidiada pela New World Technology, grupo responsável por desenvolver e implantar a tecnologia que possibilitava o Menu-Neural direto no cérebro do usuários. Isso significava cem por cento das pessoas do primeiro mundo, ou seja, qualquer ser humano com capacidade mental plena. Exceto moradores das Américas, da antiga África e as Koreas Gêmeas, locais dominados pela guerra.

Shino ficou devastado. Seu horror subiu a níveis astronômicos, reflexo idêntico ao que as pessoas sentiram. As notícias trouxeram revoltas e protestos.

Em poucos dias ele perdeu o garoto por quem se apaixonou, o jogo que era sua única forma de lazer e descobriu que sua mente podia ter sido manipulada para ocultar outro crime cruel. Era mais do que violar a intimidade dos usuários…

Que mais informações eles poderiam plantar na mente das pessoas? Que manipulações mais poderiam ser feitas?

As notícias diziam que a NWT receberia técnicos da polícia que acompanhariam os trabalhos enquanto a investigação continuava. E as notas mais polêmicas garantiam que muita sujeira sairia debaixo daquele tapete.

Shino já assistira filmes sobre teorias da conspiração, ficção científica era um tema que o interessava. Mas sentir na pele, sofrer com sua intimidade violada tão inescrupulosamente fugia a qualquer mensura.

Por mais dois dias agiu como paranoico, buscando informações em variados sites, blogs, fóruns de debate, redes sociais... Ignorou as mensagens dos amigos e do emprego, algo que nunca fez desde que começou a trabalhar na editora.

Queria descobrir o quanto a mente das pessoas foi manipulada, embora sentisse certo receio de descobrir isso.

Sua investigação não deu em nada além das notícias espalhafatosas trazidas por uma imprensa que adorava escândalos. Shino não era um hacker, não sabia cavar muito fundo no espaço virtual. Logo o bom senso voltou e a paranoia diminuiu.

A polícia estava a frente das investigações. O governo japonês se juntou a força tarefa internacional. Se a NWT estava escondendo muita coisa, logo seria desenterrado. E ele ficaria sabendo, assim como pessoas do mundo todo, indignadas pelo crime sem precedentes. Um crime contra a humanidade..

Aos poucos retomou o trabalho, parou de negligenciar as refeições, conquanto preferisse evitar aos amigos. Findada essa fase chocante de descobertas, Shino precisou encarar o imenso vazio que era deitar-se para dormir e não ter mais a tela de “Tales of Ash and Glories”. Ele sentiu falta e foi uma falta intensa, dos sorrisos dominados por presas afiadas, de orelhinhas felpudas que viviam eretas prestando atenção em tudo, da voz animada a bravatear feitos fantásticos…

Shino sentia falta de Sharp Claws, mesmo sabendo que o menino só existia na realidade virtual.

Realidade, ainda que virtual.

Para o cérebro não havia diferença entre real e virtual: a mente se encantou, o coração se apaixonou e viveu na certeza de que Sharp Claws sempre estaria ali.

Como seguiria em frente depois de uma separação tão abrupta? O jogo foi fechado e os organizadores estavam sob investigação. O que para os outros era um simples NPC, para Shino era um grande amor.

Um único amor

—--

Shino era um homem de personalidade racional e analítica. A semana do fechamento de Ashglo foi pesada e extenuante. Ele pagou um preço por sufocar as emoções e liberá-las apenas diante da grande perda.

Mas ele se recompôs. Eventualmente reorganizou o trabalho atrasado, continuou fugindo as mensagens dos amigos. Tentou seguir em frente.

Tentou ignorar a saudades e o desejo de reencontrar Sharp Claws outra vez, ainda que sonhasse com sorrisos e carinhos. E momentos de ternura ao pôr-do-sol. Sonhos depois dos quais acordava arrasado, mais cansado do que ao adormecer. Sonhos sobre os quais não tinha qualquer controle.

Chegou a um ponto em que pensou que enlouqueceria, sozinho naquele apartamento. O abrigo seguro onde se sentiu a salvo por anos tornou-se sufocante, angustiador.

Então o desespero o fez tomar a decisão mais inusitada possível. Depois de quase cinco anos sozinho trancado ali, Aburame Shino abriu a porta de seu lar e saiu.

—--

O bairro não tinha mudado muito. Suas lembranças eram vividas. Algumas lojas fecharam outras similares abriram. Dois ou três prédios novos foram erguidos, mas ainda era aquele bairro suburbano para o qual se mudou com seu pai, quando ainda era um pirralhinho.

Enquanto andava por ali, os trajes semelhantes ao do seu avatar: casaco e óculos escuros, chamavam a atenção. Todavia não se importou.

Apenas caminhou, seguiu em frente, a mente inundada por memórias preciosas de quando era criança e frequentou o Fundamental, indo para a escola todos os dias através daquelas ruas.

No colegial escolheu a escola pioneira que oferecia Salas Virtuais, foi o primeiro passo para se tornar um hikikimori.

Não foi difícil andar ao ar livre, impulsionado por uma dor que não era física, levado pela ausência que não podia encarar. Os sons, as pessoas, a balbúrdia… elementos que até então o incomodavam, serviram para distraí-lo. Para camuflar o vazio imenso no qual temia se perder.

Enquanto caminhava sem rumo e se lembrava da infância, não pensava em Tales of Ash and Glories e em tudo o que perdeu quando o jogo foi desligado, nas causas que levaram a justiça a determinar o fechamento da franquia.

Enquanto mergulhava no passado, a dor… a solidão…

Estacou de repente, o coração aos saltos.

Viu-se frente a frente com uma construção que não existia ali, abrigando um comércio que despertou um derradeiro pensamento…

“Devíamos ter um mascote”.

Recordou-se das palavras de Sharp Claws enquanto admirava uma loja de animais. Não hesitou mais antes de entrar na loja, como se atraído por um imã.

Lá dentro, inúmeros mascotes estavam presos em gaiolas: pássaros, pequenos roedores, lagartos, cães e gatos. Atrás do balcão, uma jovem mulher de longos cabelos castanhos sorriu para ele.

— Seja bem-vindo.

— Obrigado — respondeu um tanto seco.

Anos.

Fazia anos que Aburame Shino não falava com alguém de carne e osso fora dos ambientes virtuais.

— Precisa de ajuda?

A questão o fez hesitar. Antes que pudesse responder, ela gesticulou com a mão e afastou-se um pouco.

— Perdão — disse — Estou recebendo uma ligação e essa eu preciso atender — então virou-se de costas em busca de certa privacidade e continuou na Neuro-Ligação com uma voz doce que surpreendeu Shino — Alô, irmãozinho! Está tudo bem…? Não se esforce, você acabou de acordar. A mamãe está aí no hospital?

Shino parou de prestar atenção na conversa de cunho pessoal e foi observar os animais. Seguiu um impulso, mas começava a achar interessante ter um bichinho em casa, atendendo ao último desejo de Sharp Claws. Sentiu que era capaz de cuidar de outra vida, uma vida que não virtual.

— Obrigada por sua gentileza! — a jovem mulher agradeceu, reconquistando a atenção de Shino — Meu irmão caçula está doente, precisa de cuidados.

— Tudo bem, ainda estou me decidindo — Shino falou distraído, admirando um filhote de cachorro, dono de um pelo muito branco.

— Ah, essa raça é super amiga, mas eles crescem bastante. Eu sou veterinária, caso compre em minha loja posso acompanhar e orientá-lo durante o crescimento de seu mascote — ela ofereceu com um sorriso de pura felicidade.

O cliente não fazia ideia, mas a “doença” do seu irmão era consequência daquele jogo que a polícia investigava. Na última semana ela prestou depoimentos na delegacia, foi visitada por detetives e descobriu coisas aterradoras! Areditava que sua família quase foi destruída por um motorista bêbado que ultrapassou o sinal vermelho. Por dez anos sofreram na esperança de vê-lo acordar, dia após dia.

Então, a suposta verdade: aparentemente, o irmãozinho foi cobaia em um experimento, isso prendeu sua mente em um jogo, porém a empresa escondeu a verdade manipulando as memórias da sociedade de modo ilegal.

Com o fechamento do jogo, todas as consciências vítimas do incidente se libertaram e os garotos em coma despertaram. Não havia palavra em idioma existente boa o bastante para descrever a alegria que sentia. Não que seu cliente precisasse saber disso, claro.

— Agradeço a gentileza — Shino ajeitou os óculos sobre o nariz. Com ajuda profissional acompanhando o crescimento do filhote se sentiria mais a vontade. Aquele mascote podia ser a âncora que o faria sair mais de casa. Poderia voltar ali ou telefonar para a veterinária sempre que necessário. Talvez camuflasse o vazio deixado por Sharp Claws — Meu nome é Aburame Shino. É um prazer conhecê-la.

A jovem mulher sorriu, jovial.

— Sou Inuzuka Hana. O prazer é todo meu.

**Author's Note:**

> E toca o barco que agosto é longo!
> 
> Adorei participar do desafio. Amo Biopunk, pós-apocalipse e Steampunk. Mas não nego certa atração por Cyberpunk e Dieselpunk!
> 
> Quero muito trabalhar com esses temas também!!
> 
> Até a próxima ♥ Foi um prazer participar do desafio.


End file.
